starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryn
Ryn was, at one point in time, a major player in intergalactic politics. While he was never seen at the politician's table, he did operate behind the lines, playing off the bidder who's interests were en lieu with his own - galactic stability. He an unusual fellow - preferring more of a piracy-method of approach, but he generally did so in a subtle, yet aggressive, manner which often left his employers confused toward his true nature. He was loyal only to those whom proved their loyalty to him, and carried out the task at hand unless it proved to tip the scales in another's favor. Ryn went by the public identity of Uul, a privateer and security contractor. Of course, those who found themselves under "Uul's" employ, soon discovered that the privateer and security work was merely a ploy for the true purpose of the Renegades. During the Xen'Chi War, Ryn and his Renegades participated in attacking small Xen'Chi patrols and strike forces, maneuvers which often sent the ship to drydock for extensive repairs. Near the end of the war, he pulled the Renegades out of the conflict, due to costs of repairing their ships and maintaining the Furious Angel's crew outweighing the credits they pulled in. Rather than returning to his old profession, Ryn opted to instead become a freelancer, and took odd jobs wherever they appeared. Because of the turn of fortunes for him and his Renegades, the secrecy that Ryn had worked so hard to maintain faded, and the myth turned into reality. Because of this, Ryn's identity went public, and the enemies he accumulated over his many years came bearing down on him. In 18 ABY, Ryn was captured and sold into slavery to Kroda the Hutt, where he was transported to Nar Kresh to serve as a gladiator for Direj Kajidic. History Much of Ryn's life was shrouded in mystery. Despite his notoriety for the games he played, he managed to maintain an incredibly low profile, much to the surprise of both those whom worked for him and his employers. The Feeorin pirate became a legend, and a ghost to those that did not work for him. His status, however, faded due to the Xen'Chi Invasion, but his reputation remained strong. Early Life Like most of Ryn's background, his early life is shrouded in mystery. However, a hypothesis may be formed that it was traumatic, or perhaps some event making his early life an invigorating one. Either way, who he is today can easily be traced to who he was in his early life. Another legitimate hypothesis would be that he lived his earlier years as a criminal, whether galactic or local could be left to speculation. However, until Ryn's existence can even be proven, this is all that the galactic database can retrieve of his early life. Clone Wars Ryn played a minor role in the Clone Wars, often working for the Galactic Republic. It could be through this service that he received one of his prized posessions, the Furious Angel. However, this is unlikely, due to the fact that it can be said that Ryn mostly worked alone during this time, and had not even become a team-player until after the formation of the New Order, later known only as the Galactic Empire. A more feasible theory would be that, as a reward for his services, Ryn's history in the galactic database was to be removed. Either way, it is safe to say that the events leading up to, surrounding, and following the Clone Wars is what piqued Ryn's interest in maintaining galactic stability through whatever means necessary. It was during the Clone Wars that Ryn picked up a companion in his travels, a Gand by the name of Yebus. However, as the war began to close, Yebus found that Ryn's interests in maintaining political stability were overriding his own interests of travel and exploration, and so the Gand left Ryn's side under oath to never reveal his existence to anyone. Ryn continued doing what he does best on his own for several months, before finally settling in, investing his credits into a Marauder Corvette dubbed the Furious Angel, and find him a crew. By the time the Galactic Civil War was in full swing, the Furious Angel had a full complement of political equalizers, led by the mysterious Feeorin. Galactic Civil War During the events that surrounded the height of the Galactic Civil War, it has been speculated that Ryn put togethether a crew of individuals whom shared his own motives. Headquartered on the Marauder Corvette Furious Angel, they continued to play both sides of the Civil War, keeping galactic balance. However, during the major battles and conflicts that revolved around the war, Ryn and his crew kept out of these scenarios, due to their delicate situations. It was, roughly, around the time of the Battle of Hoth that the crew began to become more of mercenaries, than political activists. Even though they continued to straddle the political fence during the war, they remained primarily as observers, and stepping in to return the balance only when necessary. New Republic Era After the Battle of Endor, there was little need for Ryn and his crew to interfere with the political struggles in the galaxy. Though they still watch from the sidelines, they have become more of a group of adventure-seeking mercenaries, than anything else. Once in a while, they have found a need to interfere with the ongoing war between the New Republic and Imperial Remnant. However, they are mostly, now, scouring the galaxy, looking for something to challenge their skills. All the while watching from the sidelines as the war unfolds. The Xen'Chi Invasion During the Xen'Chi War, the Furious Angel was ambushed by a Xen'Chi patrol force somewhere in the vacinity of the Swellen system. Though this was not the determining factor in Ryn's decision to begin attacking the Xen'Chi in an active matter, it was the straw that broke the Bantha's tracks. Drydocked in the Swellen system, the Furious Angel underwent repairs, under the watchful eye of Ryn himself, while Yebus and a small handful of Ryn's crew set out to find the funds necessary to pay for the repairs as well as properly equip them for guerrila warfare against the invaders. A New Beginning Following the end of the Xen'Chi War, Ryn could no longer maintain his veil of secrecy. The cat was out of the bag, as it were, and his identity had gone public. Despite all his best efforts, Ryn could not undo the damage done to his status as a galactic ghost, and reserved himself to fate. At the start of 18 ABY, Ryn's past caught up to him, and he was captured and sold into slavery. Taken to the world Orvax IV, he was "escorted" to his new temporary home in the planet's dungeons, awaiting his fate. Slave and Gladiator Not long after his arrival on Orvax IV, Ryn was purchased by the notorious Hutt, Kroda. It was not long after the transaction that Kroda recognized the Feeorin, and immediately put good use to him by testing Ryn's legendary skills in his gladiatorial arena. The Hutt personally transported his new prize to Nar Kresh, where he introduced him to what would be his new lifestyle. Personality Ryn believed in violence as a means to solve an issue. Typically, he took a direct approach in his tasks, but was also known to operate more along the lines of shadow ops if the situation deemed it necessary. A strong-willed individual, he was not one to falter for the offer of a lucrative reward in opposition of a task he felt was the right course of action, nor was he so easily persuaded. Some even claimed that he could resist Jedi Mind Tricks, but that rumor had never been proven, nor disproven. A somewhat misunderstood individual, Ryn often hopped over the fence in intergalactic politics. He was best described as seeing him work for the Empire one minute, and the Rebel Alliance the next. This game, however, came to an end after the Xen'Chi War, and as a result he shifted his focus toward that which he had left; his reputation, and his ships and crew. Those whom came to understand him found that he did what he believed was best for his ships and crew first, and would often forfeit a large fortune if it meant keeping his crew alive and his ships intact. Before his identity went public, he was typically only known by those whom employ him - or whom he approached for employment. During his heyday, he and his crew onboard the Furious Angel were nothing more than a rumor to the galaxy as a whole, and none of their employers were able to prove Ryn's existence, simply because he and his crew existed only when they needed to. Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:FeeorinCategory:Direj Kajidic